


Cracking Open a Bottle Or Two...Or Three...

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	Cracking Open a Bottle Or Two...Or Three...

He had waited all day for Percy to come home. He wanted their fifth anniversary to be special, an amazing evening for them both. Their intimacy was certainly not lacking on any account, but a special occasion required a special celebration-and what celebration this had been.

As he cracked open the third bottle of champagne and started to pour it over Percy's chest, he couldn't help but be grateful for everything they've shared together. He felt Percy's fingers slowly rub across his nipples as he leaned in and started kissing Percy's chest and stomach-and the champagne of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)


End file.
